warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Jayfeather wakes up to the Clan searching for Dovewing and Ivypool. Firestar says that they are sending out search parties since they are worried WindClan might have captured them. Jayfeather returns to his nest, but can’t sleep. He wonders why they did not tell him what they were doing, and then worries they are testing WindClan. When Briarlight moves around in pain, Jayfeather goes to massage her muscles, telling her that he thinks Dovewing and Ivypool will be fine when Briarlight asks. :Jayfeather goes back into the clearing and crosses over to where Mousefur is sitting outside her den. He tells her she should sleep, but Mousefur snaps that she can look at the stars if she wants and Jayfeather wonders if she’s looking for Longtail. When he passes the nursery he notes that Sorreltail and her kits, Lilykit and Seedkit, are stronger and healthier. :Whitewing, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud enter the camp, saying that they could not find Dovewing and Ivypool between the camp and WindClan, and Jayfeather starts to worry. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm come back to say that they were not anywhere towards ShadowClan either. However, when Lionblaze’s patrol comes back, he says he found them, but Jayfeather notes that he sounds strained. :Jayfeather calls out to ask if Dovewing and Ivypool are okay. Dovewing enters the camp, followed by Ivypool, saying that they are fine. When Whitewing rushes up to meet them, the sisters are embarrassed, Ivypool muttering that they just went out for a walk. Firestar mews that they are safe, but that they need to tell their Clanmates where they are at all times. Dovewing and Ivypool both agree. :Lionblaze speaks up as the cats are dispersing, telling them to wait. The Clan gasps as Hollyleaf enters the clearing. Cinderheart rushes towards her, exclaiming that she is alive. Jayfeather feels unsteady and comments that despite he and Lionblaze knowing she was alive, he was still shocked. :The Clan crowds around Hollyleaf, asking her many questions. Hollyleaf says that she had been living underground and hunting outside the territory. When Poppyfrost protests that the tunnel collapsed, Hollyleaf replies that she found a way out. Lionblaze whispers to Jayfeather that is looks like they were right. Jayfeather asks if she had chased off the fox, and Lionblaze replies that she did and that she had brought Dovewing and Ivypool out of the tunnels that night. Jayfeather comments that she must have known she would be found out, to which Lionblaze replies that she must have been tired of living alone and the truth about Ashfur’s death was worth the risk. :Jayfeather realizes that he did not really want Hollyleaf back so quickly, mainly because of how complicated he feels things are going to be. He reminds Lionblaze that it was Hollyleaf who had told the Clans about their parentage, and when Lionblaze responds that it was not her fault, Jayfeather hisses that she had not stayed around to deal with it, and then asks what will happen now. Lionblaze mews that it is up to her to decide. :When Leafpool greets Hollyleaf as her daughter, she shrinks away and Jayfeather comments that he is not surprised it is not the joyous reunion everyone expected. Brambleclaw does not seem to want to share in the gathering either. Squirrelflight approaches Hollyleaf, saying that she is glad that she is alive and well, but before Hollyleaf can respond, Firestar interrupts, telling Molepaw and Cherrypaw to make a nest for her. Firestar then orders Jayfeather and Lionblaze to rest, and that they can spend time with Hollyleaf tomorrow. Jayfeather thinks he is not ready. :Dovewing and Ivypool come up to Firestar before Jayfeather can leave, telling him that Sol is plotting with WindClan to attack ThunderClan. Firestar says Sol is not there when Jayfeather asks and that they won’t attack WindClan when Ivypool asks. Lionblaze meows that WindClan will attack through the tunnels again and that ThunderClan has no experience fighting underground. Firestar reminds him they have the advantage in the forests. :Jayfeather sleeps uneasily for the remainder of the night. He is awakened by Hollyleaf pushing past the bramble screen. Briarlight introduces herself as Jayfeather’s assistant, and offers to wake Jayfeather up. When Hollyleaf starts to comment on Briarlight’s inability to walk, Briarlight interrupts, saying that she can still be useful even though she can't use all four paws. Jayfeather gets up and approaches them, and after a long silence Hollyleaf offers that they and Lionblaze take a walk. :The three siblings walk out to the lake and Hollyleaf thanks them for not telling Firestar what she'd done to Ashfur. Lionblaze replies that there was no need, and Jayfeather says no cat suspected when Hollyleaf asks, and they won't tell Firestar now. Jayfeather hisses at Hollyleaf, asking her why she let them think they were dead. Hollyleaf replies that she had no choice. Jayfeather tells her it was not her decision and that she was wrong. :Hollyleaf asks about the prophecy and Jayfeather tells her that Dovewing is the third cat. Hollyleaf asks what Dovewing can do. Lionblaze replies that she has very sharp senses and explains about the beavers. Jayfeather notes that she is not jealous, but there were feelings of grief and envy and that she must feel excluded more than anything. Jayfeather thinks that if Hollyleaf had been part of the prophecy she would not have done what she did, and then briefly wonders if she is the fourth cat. Hollyleaf says she will stay when Lionblaze asks. :Briarlight greets Jayfeather enthusiastically when he returns to his den, asking about Hollyleaf. Jayfeather replies she can ask her herself, to sort out borage leaves for Sorreltail, and that she should do her exercises. He then says that he is going to the Moonpool. As he is heading down the path to the Moonpool, he briefly thinks of Half Moon before pushing the thought away and crouching at the pool. He finds himself in StarClan territory and is briefly thankful that Yellowfang was not waiting for him before realizing nobody else was either. He decides to set off and find them. :He soon spots Ashfur, but before Jayfeather can approach him, Bluestar stops him, saying that it is not a good idea. Jayfeather retorts that he just wants to talk to him about Hollyleaf and if he is okay with her being back. Bluestar responds that Jayfeather had not told anybody about what Hollyleaf had done, and that he won't learn anything by talking with Ashfur. She adds that he must deserve to be in StarClan if he had found his way there. Bluestar tells Jayfeather that it is not StarClan’s or his place to judge Ashfur or Hollyleaf. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Sandstorm *Briarlight *Mousefur *Whitewing *Foxleap *Icecloud *Brambleclaw *Lionblaze *Dovewing *Ivypool *Hollyleaf *Cinderheart *Poppyfrost *Leafpool *Squirrelflight *Molepaw *Bluestar }} Mentioned *Onestar *Daisy *Longtail *Sorreltail *Brackenfur *Lilykit *Seedkit *Birchfall *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Dustpelt *Ferncloud *Ashfur *Crowfeather *Half Moon *Yellowfang }} Important events Other *Hollyleaf's returns to ThunderClan Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars arc